


倒带人生

by lei534



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 一个伪·倒写体，为了自圆其说对剧情进行了各种魔改，私设元素众是真的。
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	倒带人生

神盾局的档案记载，蜘蛛侠在伦敦塔桥上击败疯狂科学家昆汀·贝克，夺回本属于斯塔克工业的人工智能伊迪丝。报告这种东西总是轻描淡写，实际情况可要复杂得多。众所周知斯塔克工业出品的东西都强大到可怕，蜂群一样的无人机从天而降在昆汀的指示下对着伦敦市区狂轰滥炸时，彼得正站在狭窄的塔桥里质问昆汀为何要这么做。昆汀看着对方一脸正经却还是掩不住少年气的样子，分出百分之一的心神开始质疑如今超级英雄人手是否太过稀缺，竟要拉未成年人来凑数。  
“想要就来拿吧。”他把伊迪丝往领口一塞，压下那一点可能会被称之为内疚的情绪，伤害未成年是太过限制级的画面，他不是很想面对，但蜘蛛侠的超能力显然不止步于话多和力气大。看着对方轻而易举砸烂无人机，昆汀有点焦躁地输入指令，于是最后一台无人机嗡嗡启动，四发子弹精准地向彼得袭来。  
彼得灵活地翻身，子弹尽数落到昆汀自己身上。趴在地上看血液在地砖上扩散开时他自暴自弃地想，或许少年在目前为止的超级英雄生涯里还从未间接导致什么人死掉呢，倘若能给他留下点心理阴影那死的也算值了。他瞪着眼睛迷迷糊糊地为自己可能在蜘蛛侠精神中植入的那点动摇暗自窃喜，下一秒就被人用公主抱的姿势极其不雅地抱起来，在伦敦阴沉潮湿的空气中飞进神盾局的临时基地。彻底失去意识之前唯一能看见的就是彼得沾了血迹依旧白净的脸，以及脸上毫不掩饰的关切。  
这孩子一定有什么毛病，带着这样的念头他在无影灯晃眼的照射下昏睡过去。  
睁开眼睛第一个看到的就是彼得·帕克，他不由得疑心自己是不是在做噩梦，眼睛闭了再睁对上的依旧是少年清白无辜的双眼。彼得见他醒了笑得眉眼弯弯，仿佛他不是要置彼得于死地的恶人而是某个邻家大哥哥，但说出来的话就很不动听，他干咳两声目光飘忽地说：“贝克先生，局长说等你伤好了就把你送到监狱去。”  
他冷笑一声：“那真是多谢你了。”  
冷漠的态度没有打击彼得的积极性，出于某种昆汀完全不明白的动机，彼得隔三差五就往医院跑，每次都变着花样给昆汀带吃的。第一天彼得带了茶杯蛋糕来，昆汀冷哼一声说我不吃甜食，第二天彼得买了汉堡，昆汀扭过头去说热量太高。两人就食物问题展开绵长的拉锯战，昆汀致力于挑刺，而彼得居然真就一天不重样地带吃的来，虽然最后东西都进了彼得的肚子，但昆汀依旧为这近乎傻气的举动而震撼。  
伤好的差不多眼看要出院，彼得又跑来找他，神情是难得一见的严肃。他认真地说贝克先生你有颜值有技术，要是去做电影特效量子工业不出三天就要倒闭，开主题公园收购环球影城指日可待，不要再致力于伤害别人了。昆汀很想冲他翻白眼，但彼得鼻尖还沁着细密的汗珠，柔软的头发被风吹得有点上翘，脸上明白写着真诚。昆汀不知怎么就把冷嘲热讽咽了下去，淡淡地说我考虑一下吧。  
当然，这句话是骗人的。  
他早就偷偷联系上古德曼，在即将被送进监狱的前一天成功逃跑。他甚至还偷走了伊迪丝，谁让那个高中生小鬼头就这么大剌剌地把眼镜塞在衣兜里，走两步就掉在地上了。  
坐在古德曼偷来的大巴车上他突然开始想彼得明天会不会来，他还会给自己带什么稀奇古怪的食物呢？想着想着他有点困了，梦里有个小男孩生气地瞪着他。他伸手想把男孩瞪人的眼睛遮住，却发现自己怎么也够不着。男孩脸上写满愤怒，说话声音却微微发颤，毫无气势甚至还有点难过：“我那么相信你。”  
他一惊，莫名其妙的内疚感刺得他心里发慌。古德曼一脚踩住刹车把他从梦里拯救出来，回头笑着说老板我们到柏林了。昆汀长舒一口气，假装不经意地抹掉额上的汗水。

再次见面是几天后，昆汀知道彼得一定还会找上门，毕竟他此刻本该在监狱而不是柏林的某个废弃楼房，更不要提伊迪丝还在他手上。彼得穿着一身可笑的类似夜行衣一样的黑色制服站在灰尘乱飞的楼道里，大喊贝克先生我知道你在这儿，仿佛生怕别人不知道他单枪匹马似的。  
昆汀可没有天真到以血肉之躯对抗蜘蛛力量，他派出无人机用幻象将彼得团团围住。这可是我自己研发的幻象——他在欣赏彼得在幻境中惊慌失措时不无得意地想，但很快他就笑不出来了，因为彼得在他的引导下一连撞碎了三根水泥柱，昆汀开始想象白净面颊上的斑斑血迹，他曾见过的画面开始干扰他的判断力。  
“贝克先生我们可以谈谈……”彼得在一片混乱中还不忘用他恼人的嗓音劝说昆汀放弃邪恶计划。昆汀只觉得吵闹，他按着眉心挥一挥手，电磁脉冲将彼得从十楼的窗口震出去。他躲在透明面罩后看着男孩在空中徒劳地摆动四肢，随着水泥砖块一同自由落体直到停车场的汽车毫无怜悯地接住他。  
有那么一会儿昆汀觉得彼得大概命悬一线，他踩着无人机飞到楼下，不确定自己是否会为了重伤彼得而高兴，但彼得哆哆嗦嗦地站了起来，他也就心安理得地继续释放一些恐怖的画面吓唬他。青春期少年的心思很好猜，他依次放出他的同学老师和家人，尽管知道是假的彼得还是被他们垂死的模样逼得不停后退。昆汀听见他急促的呼吸夹杂着破碎的话语，声音里隐隐带着哭腔。  
这不是真的，不，贝克，别这么做，贝克先生，昆汀……  
太阳穴跳个不停，烦躁感抓住了他，还有疼痛，毫无理由的疼痛。鲜血流失的时候他只觉得冷，等真正活过来了伤口才开始疼。他看着那个把他从冰冷里捞出来的、带给他鲜活痛感的人，彼得还在后退，恐惧蒙蔽了他的感知所以他听不见远处火车的轰鸣。昆汀看着他，想象着血肉撞上车头一瞬间的画面，飞溅的鲜血、断裂的骨骼，不，他不能……  
“我很抱歉。”他其实是在为即将造成的伤害道歉，但前进的脚步不由自主地停下来，幻境随之一同停下，宛如播到一半突然卡带的录像。  
彼得坐在地上不动了，开往荷兰的火车在他背后呼啸而过。幻境如潮水般褪去，他似乎还不能确定眼前所见即为真实，呆坐了好一会儿才站起来，慢慢地走向昆汀。  
“昆汀，这是真的吗？”  
“你似乎分不清孰真孰假。”他瞪着彼得，沙哑的嗓音出卖他的心情。从劫后余生中缓过来的彼得嘴角一点点上扬，笑容绽开一个好看的弧度。他走路还有点不稳，跌跌撞撞地往前想给昆汀一个拥抱，被昆汀一把推开。  
“你不是想抓我吗？”昆汀伸出手做出等待镣铐的模样：“来吧。”  
假装自己没有看见彼得眼里扑闪的委屈与失落，他昂着头走进神盾局的囚车里，姿态骄傲宛若奔赴刑场的玛丽皇后。直到车门在背后被人粗暴地甩上，团队成员排排坐好，昆汀才终于长吁一口气，紧绷的假面裂开来露出心虚的内里。所有人都把目光落在昆汀身上，他深吸一口气做好被责难的心理准备，却发现眼前几个人不约而同露出探究的目光，仿佛面对的是一个数学算式而不是他们的老板。  
“你心软了。”古德曼严肃地说。  
“是心动了。”珍妮丝认真地纠正。  
他不愿承认任何一种可能，于是闭上眼睛等待神盾局载着他们驶向终点。他觉得自己多半会被扔进大牢，连审判的时间都可以直接跳过，但当车子停下的时候，从车里出来的一瞬间他看见远方的建筑像极了埃菲尔铁塔，还未来得及问就被板着脸的特工推进路边一家酒吧。

被神盾局软禁在这间废弃酒吧后的第三天，彼得终于现身。他咬着吸管小口啜饮橙汁，在一群喝酒的大人中显得非常不合时宜。推门进来时昆汀刚好抬头对上他的目光，于是彼得又露出人畜无害的笑容。  
团队的每个人都已经在酒吧有了自己的固定位置，道格非常贴心地给昆汀倒了杯威士忌。透过窗子能看见特工在门外走动，昆汀打消了逃跑的念头，转而问彼得这是在演哪一出。  
“我们需要你的帮助。”彼得笑着说，露出光洁的牙齿：“巴黎出现元素众入入侵的迹象，神盾局派我去处理。”  
“所以？”  
“蜘蛛侠在欧洲出现就太不正常了，弗瑞说要找个人吸引眼球。”  
昆汀大概明白了神盾局的安排，他们需要一个角色在明面上吸引注意力，而自己又凑巧作为幻象操纵者出现在他们的视线内。他挑起一边眉毛，喝了口威士忌，尽可能使自己的措辞讥讽刻薄：“所以弗瑞是打算让我当替死鬼？”  
他只是想刺痛这个总是阳光明媚的少年，却发现彼得的神色立刻认真起来：“你不会死的，贝克先生。我会保护你。”  
这话从一个未成年的高中生嘴里说出来就太可笑了，但他笑不出来，因为在他三十多年的人生中还没有人对他许下这样的承诺。很小的时候他就懂得依靠别人是没有出路的，人只能自己保护自己，但拥有绝对力量的彼得自保还不够，还要保护身边所有人，这种近乎愚蠢的善良让他感到自身的丑陋无所遁形。他心烦意乱地一口气灌下一杯酒，道格又给他倒满，彼得歪着脑袋好奇地看向他。  
“贝克先生，酒有那么好喝吗？”  
昆汀斜睨了他一眼，本想讥讽他没到法定年龄喝不了酒，突然一个念头滑过心间。他微微一笑，凑近了彼得在他耳边轻声说：“不如你自己来尝尝看吧。”  
彼得还未来得及脸红，昆汀已经捏着他的下巴堵住他的嘴唇。舌尖撬开唇齿钻进口腔，彼得被迫尝到苦涩的滋味。明明只要往后退一些或是干脆推开就能结束的吻，不知怎么竟被纵容到面红耳赤呼吸困难才分开。  
他等着少年冲自己发脾气，或是干脆摔门而去，但彼得只是满脸通红地抓了抓头发，嗫嚅着说贝克先生，我其实早就想这么做了。  
这下脸红的人突然就变成昆汀了。  
“哎呀。”珍妮丝突然拍了拍手，赶走空气中令人尴尬的暧昧成分：“老板，需要我给你设计一套制服吗？”

昆汀并不非常清楚事情为什么会走到这一地步。此刻他穿着绿色紧身衣，腰上腿上一堆无用的金属装饰。背后的红色披风质感极佳，珍妮丝甚至在上面装了光灯，戏剧效果十足。  
伊迪丝早已被神盾局没收交由彼得保管，好在昆汀自己研发了不少无人机。在空中借着现代科技到处飘摇的时候他突然冒出一个可怕的念头，似乎当一回超级英雄也不错，目光回到彼得可笑的黑色紧身衣上时他又摇了摇头，不行，太蠢。  
彼得倒是完全没在意自己的衣服或昆汀的眼光，他一心一意在与摩天轮作斗争，好保全他悬在半空中的两个同学的命。昆汀听见那个胖胖的男孩在大喊着什么，夜猴侠？要不是火元素咆哮着冲过来，他简直就要笑出声了。  
摩天轮仍然摇摇欲坠，彼得似乎分不出多余的精力来对付火元素。昆汀在特效制造的彩色面具下皱起眉头，在空气中挥动手臂指挥无人机进攻，尽心扮演好自己的角色。火舌飞溅过来，在披风上烫出黑色的斑点，他还没来得及惋惜就被炽热的烈焰包围。身后是尖利的叫声，贝克先生，他听见自己的名字混在风声里，接着是一连串爆炸。脑袋磕在地砖上一阵疼，火元素蹂躏过的地面还在发烫，他费劲地翻了个身，只觉得身体重得不行。珍妮丝装太多没用的装饰品了，他迷迷糊糊地想，回去之后一定要好好骂她一顿，东西不是好看就行的也要讲求实用性——  
“贝克先生！”彼得摘了护目镜，通红的眼眶露出来，泫然欲泣的样子谁见了都没法不心疼。  
“别吵，小鬼。”昆汀想把话说得温柔些得的，但彼得的嗓门实在太大吵得他头疼。他太困了，手像是灌满铅一样抬不起来，本来还想碰一碰彼得的脸颊叫他不要哭的，但眼皮已经合上了，他便放弃无谓的挣扎。  
别哭，彼得。他动了动嘴唇，不确定自己有没有说出来，我只是——  
我只是想帮你擦掉眼泪。

比眼睛先一步恢复工作的是耳朵，弗瑞骂骂咧咧的粗哑声音侵占他的听觉，昆汀费劲地睁开眼睛，面对一排忙碌特工的背影和叫不上名的科学仪器，他刚想说假如地狱是这幅光景那也太烂了，转头就看见弗瑞正连珠炮似的责备彼得。彼得低着头，挨训的样子活像没写作业被老师发现的小学生。  
坐起来的时候牵动肌肉，于是身体各个角落里的酸痛疲乏一瞬间爆发出来，他还没来得及哼一声，道格不知道从哪里冒出来用一种极其做作的语气说老板你终于醒啦，语气不像是惊喜反倒像在哭丧。  
彼得撇下还在生气的弗瑞小跑过来，昆汀仿佛都可以看到有条尾巴在他身后甩动。他瞥了眼彼得就转过头去，左边是珍妮丝在补披风上的破洞，右边是威廉姆用戴着电子镣铐的手给无人机枪口上油，有那么一会儿他疑心自己大概真是个英雄。  
“这是哪里？”他看出彼得嘴巴开合要吐出一大堆关心来，他不太想听，于是先发制人堵住他的嘴。  
“这里是神盾局在布拉格的临时基地，我们现在其实是在一个大桥下面，我也是坐船来的。话说贝克先生你还好吗，伤口疼不疼？你要不要喝水？医生说你只是皮外伤加一点脑震荡但是我不太放心因为那个火元素看起来真的超可怕……”  
让他开口就是个错误，昆汀连白眼都懒得翻，转头去问杵在一旁的道格：“布拉格？”  
在道格语焉不详的解释和彼得站在一旁连珠炮一样的补充下昆汀终于明白发生什么事，布拉格有水元素出没的迹象，神盾局还需要昆汀继续为彼得打掩护。道格绞着床单颇为期待地看着他，说弗瑞答应完成任务就不把他们关进大牢。  
那多半是骗人的，他默不作声地想，或者没骗人，因为关进精神病院和关进监狱没太大不同。他动了动嘴唇，还是没忍心敲碎道格那点可怜的幻想。  
出发前一晚他伤也好得差不多了，只是往高处飞时还有点晕乎乎的。彼得在商讨作战方案时走神好几回，免不了又被弗瑞训斥一通。他看着小男孩轻松荡到屋顶，叹了口气顶着发晕的脑袋跟上去。坐到屋檐上才想起来自己根本没话好说，反派和英雄要说什么好？彼得的目光却已落到他身上，再装无事只会更加尴尬。他硬着头皮去拍彼得的肩膀，对方的微笑给他平复心境的力量。  
“我只是忍不住去想我的同学，内德，MJ，贝蒂……我也想跟他们一起在布拉格到处玩，不用大半夜还要找借口溜出来。”彼得俨然把昆汀当作一个可靠的倾诉对象，他垂着眼角有点沮丧：“我知道我这么说很不负责任。”  
“做英雄是很不容易的，你想要自己的生活并不过分。”  
他觉得自己大概有点入戏太深了，但彼得明亮的双眼看向他，令他心甘情愿把这场戏演下去。手仍搭在彼得肩上，他轻轻捏了捏：“我会一直在你身边。”  
彼得立刻笑起来，神采又飞上他的脸：“真的？”  
假的，一回美国我就会被关起来，或者在被关之前我就已经逃跑了。  
“真的。”  
管他呢，说都说了。他老老实实坐在屋檐上，任由彼得兴奋地扑上来，双手攀上他的脖子索取一个吻。这是个不会有幸福结局的开端，他很确定，但他的动作却在迎合，甚至分开时心底还有些许留恋。彼得抱着他的双手没松开，眼睛里混合着跃跃欲试和犹豫不定。昆汀大概知道他在打什么主意，在他能开口说话之前，彼得又送了一个青涩的吻上来，柔软的嘴唇擦过他的胡子，动作轻柔仿佛是在征询他是否同意。  
昆汀突然想起一个非常俗气的说法，将心动比作胃里翻涌上来的蝴蝶，这很傻，因为心不在胃的位置，能翻涌上来的也只会是胃酸。但他确实感觉到有暖融融的东西从胃里冲上来，压在他舌尖强迫他吐出那句话。  
“我很喜欢你，彼得。”  
是真是假，他已经没有多余的心思去在意了。  
倒在地面上的一瞬间彼得用手托住他的后脑勺，细微之处的体贴令他忍不住抚摸少年柔软的脸颊。彼得迎着他的目光绽开笑脸，膝盖挤进昆汀两腿之间。昆汀顺从地笑笑，越过彼得肩头去看布拉格的星空。  
彼得·帕克是——蜘蛛侠，超级英雄，高中生，满脑子粉红泡泡的小鬼头，同时他也是昆汀见过最不可思议的人，拥有绝对力量却善良到天真，对人性抱有极大的信任。他是昆汀所能想到的全部美好词汇的混合体，他有蜜糖一样的微笑，活泼欢快的嗓音，和一开心就闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
他比夜空中所有闪耀的星星加在一起还要明亮，而这道光芒此刻就躺在他怀里，只要伸手就能触碰到，就能紧紧拥抱。如果说这世上还有什么事值得昆汀堵上后半生的生命和自由，不论是进监狱还是死在水元素手里，如果有什么事值得他冒这样的风险……  
“我喜欢你，昆汀。”细密的亲吻如初春的小雨落在颈间，彼得喃喃地说着：“留在我身边吧。”  
不要怕，我在这里，我会保护你。  
……也许这就是了。

昆汀没跟任何人提过那天晚上发生的事，对于自己突然扣上衬衫第一颗扣子也没作任何解释。珍妮丝连夜加高制服领口，量尺寸时意味深长地瞥了他一眼。他看向屋外，星空在水面上跳动。  
水元素作为压轴出场的外星生物，有着和出场顺序完全不匹配的实力。彼得没费什么力气就解决了它，昆汀则用夸张的特效和闪亮的戏服吸引看客注意力。水边站着不少人，快门声伴着此起彼伏的惊呼落到他耳朵里的时候，他正脚踩无人机俯瞰纵横交错的河流，在潮湿的空气中追随彼得隐匿在幻像里的背影。  
彼得头发湿漉漉的，平日里蓬松的卷发此刻惨兮兮地黏在额头。他小跑着过来拉住昆汀的手，弗瑞尖锐的视线投射过来，他撇了撇嘴又放开。古德曼咳嗽一声，小队的人突然四散走开，给昆汀空出一个圈。彼得完全没在意到气氛变化，他还在说话，语速因为兴奋越来越快：“没想到这么快就结束了我还以为很难对付呢！太好了这下我可以跟内德一起好好逛逛去几个景点，我们还有两天才回纽约我都没仔细做攻略，难得出来旅游结果什么都没看净忙着拯救世界了……”  
昆汀微笑着听他说完，伸手替他抚平脑袋上一缕翘起的头发：“玩得开心点。”  
弗瑞的声音适时插进来，昆汀配合地向他走去，彼得似乎还想说什么但昆汀没有停下。凡事都有代价，既然自己放纵情感压倒理智的天平，当然只能微笑迎接审判。  
启程回纽约那天彼得没来，东西早就收好，每个人手上脚上都戴了该戴的镣铐。一行人坐在飞机里迷茫地透过狭小窗格观看云层。珍妮丝坐在他对面，视线相交的时候，珍妮丝开口说话：“彼得没来。”  
他觉得莫名其妙：“那又怎样？”  
“回去之后，你打算怎么办？”  
“不知道。”他耸了耸肩。  
“也许弗瑞没告诉他我们要走。”她看着昆汀，昆汀也看着她。  
“这并不重要。”  
是否知晓根本无关紧要，就算彼得是故意不来又怎样？已发生的事不会改变。他按捺住叹气的冲动，深吸一口气轻声说：“这不重要。”  
他不知道自己是在说给谁听。

昆汀和小队人员在拉夫特监狱呆了快半年，这半年来睡眠时间早九晚五，健康的一日三餐配合适量运动，生活规律得不像话。他甚至长胖几斤，凹陷的脸颊饱满了些。刮掉胡子再打理好头发，古德曼说他看起来比刚认识的时候还年轻。  
拉夫特里没什么需要摆弄姿色的地方，他破天荒整理自己是因为今天神盾局通知他有人来看他，想了一圈亲戚朋友，他实在不知道是谁。脚镣拖过地面划出烦躁的声响，他不肯承认自己在期待某个人出现。  
打开门竟看见托尼·斯塔克的脸，他不由得吃了一惊。托尼看见他倒是没什么反应，波澜不惊地挥手，桌上摆着一份合同，昆汀疑惑地端详着。托尼开始解释，根据昆汀能掌控伊迪丝、自行研发无人机和虚拟现实幻境的能力，他认为昆汀的技术还欠完善但应用前景十分广阔。  
“不要误会，这份合同不是你的保释金，出狱后你还会持续受到神盾局的监控，我只是希望你的大脑能为斯塔克工业所用。”  
昆汀安静地思考着，托尼居然也没催他，过了一会儿他慢慢说：“你说的应用前景是指什么？”  
“心理治疗。”  
他嗤笑一声不作回答，托尼皱起眉头，自进门以来昆汀所感受到的那种轻佻突然不见了。  
“你知道政府每年花多少钱研发新武器？他们不惜一切代价要把士兵送上战场，但有多少人关心过他们回来之后变成什么样子？没有人关心。”他站起来，抓着椅背的手越来越用力：“我知道PTSD是什么感觉，这不是玩笑，贝克先生。如果你还是认为救人比杀人容易，那我们也没有继续谈下去的必要。”  
他看着托尼·斯塔克，这个频频出现在各大媒体上、全球范围内几乎没人不认识的男人就这么站在自己眼前，感觉很不真实。视线落在托尼发白的指节上，他似乎触及到了电视上不会播放的另一面，像是主持人在导播关闭摄像头后疲惫地甩掉高跟鞋。疲惫，他抓住这个词汇，超级英雄当然会疲惫，因为救人比杀人困难得多。  
他好奇那个满眼星光的少年是否也有疲惫的时候，如果有，怎样的幻境才能抚平他的心？  
“我有一个条件。”  
“什么？”  
“和我一起工作的那些人，他们也要收到同样的合同。”  
“团队合作。”托尼点了点头：“我期待能够事半功倍。”  
昆汀在最后一页纸上签下自己的名字，一笔一画端正工整。这是另一个赌局，关于彼得和他自己，他在赌事情会有幸福结局的可能。唯一的优势在于他没有什么好失去，所以输了也不要紧。  
一切安排妥当后他目送托尼离开，后者在门拉开一半时突然回头：“那个小鬼被禁足了。”  
他此刻的表情一定很精彩，因为托尼已经快憋不住笑了。  
“为什么？”  
“用你聪明的大脑思考一下好吗？他还未成年！希尔把你们的事跟他姑妈交代完，他当天晚上就被禁足了。”  
所以这半年来彼得一次都没来是有原因的，再往前看，回纽约时他没来也是有原因的。昆汀不愿把事情看得太过乐观，但他就是忍不住要这么想。托尼警告他不要对彼得起什么坏心思否则钢铁侠会把他轰成渣的话他一句都没听进去，大脑一片混乱地回到牢房才开始在意希尔有没有连那天晚上发生的事都说出来。古德曼突然敲他的背：“小鬼头来看你了？”  
他一惊：“没有，为什么这么说？”  
古德曼指了指嘴角：“你笑得特别傻。”

正式成为斯塔克工业的员工是在三个月后，出狱那天他本来没抱多少期待，但红蓝相间的身影一路从天际荡到眼前。昆汀尚在酝酿许久不见说什么合适，彼得已经踮起脚尖凑上去吻他。隔着面罩彼得的嘴唇柔软炽热，一如他的心。  
在队友不怀好意的微笑注目中回到自己家，刚关上门彼得就急急地扑上来扯他的衣扣。蜷在被窝里感叹年轻人体力真是好的时候天已经微暗，彼得的脑袋埋在他怀里，他一边听着不间断的字句一边抚摸怀中柔软的卷发，渐渐厘清事情的全貌。听彼得委屈地讲述梅姨那么好的脾气也曾歇斯底里，抓起锅铲一副随时拼命的架势痛骂昆汀连未成年人都不放过，她要报警叫他再回牢里多待几年。连内德也只是捧着死星勉强说出我尊重你的选择，眼睛却看向天花板的方向。昆汀忍不住笑，低下头去亲彼得的鼻尖，收获对方一个绵长的吻和又一次缠绵。  
他和彼得见面频次从一周一次到一周三次，黑白灰的公寓里颜色越来越多。摇滚乐的唱片、做了一半的数学作业和中餐厅外卖单总是会在他桌面或抽屉里出现，墙上贴了星球大战的周年海报，书架里多出一套冰与火之歌的签名版全集。昆汀记得他们为了要到作者的签名在漫展上足足排满四小时的队，他打趣说迪士尼最热门的项目排队也不过如此，彼得以为他等得不耐烦，拉着他的手说算了我们走吧。  
他没有不耐烦，为了证明这一点，他径直拉过彼得的手，在人挤人的队伍中同他接吻。周围有人鼓掌有人发出嘘声，他微微睁开眼睛冲喝倒彩的家伙比了个中指。  
彼得高中毕业那天他们出去吃饭庆祝，饭桌上彼得神秘兮兮地凑到他跟前说我有一个好消息要告诉你。昆汀咬着叉子假装自己不知道彼得要去斯塔克工业实习，调动全身心的演技问他是什么好消息。  
“我要去斯塔克工业实习，以后我们就能天天见面啦！”  
“那不一定，斯塔克工业很大的，你说不定和我都不在一个楼层。”  
被泼冷水的彼得鼓起脸颊佯装生气，昆汀微笑着捏了捏他的手，告诉彼得自己也有个新闻值得一提。他的项目终于取得进展，他甚至还给这项技术起了个拗口的名字，连珍妮丝都嫌记不住。  
“明天斯塔克工业的例行发布会上有二元回溯增进技术演示，很短，就开场五分钟。”  
若是期待表露得太过明显，彼得一定会为了令自己高兴而一口应承下来，所以他只是轻松地带过，想要看彼得最真实的反应。  
“真的吗？那我要去看！”彼得兴奋地抓着他的手，看着他笑容满面的模样，昆汀又一次向坦率的真心低头认输。  
第二天彼得来得比媒体记者还要早。会场灯才开一半，昆汀让他去观众席坐会儿他也不去，只是安静地站在角落注视昆汀调试设备的身影。他忙着在各项设备里打转，偶尔抬头总能对上明亮又热切的视线，这感觉虽然有些不自在，却也说不上讨厌。  
发布会开场还有十分钟的时候托尼又对了一遍演讲稿，突然像发现新大陆似的冲身旁的佩珀露出一个狡黠的微笑：“你有没有发现二元回溯增进技术的首字母缩写是呕吐物？”  
昆汀皱起眉头看过去，托尼脸上还挂着笑。呕吐物这个词令他胃里泛起一阵不适，他不确定自己是否喜欢这个玩笑，星星点点的阴暗又从心底滋长出来，伤害别人的冲动在成型为具体的计划之前被清脆的嗓音打断。  
“这样说不太好吧，斯塔克先生。”  
他回过头去，看见彼得站在离他两步远的地方。公然反驳托尼大概给了他很大压力，他有些紧张地摸了摸鼻子，但看向昆汀的眼神却明亮而坚定，甚至能从里面读出爱意来。  
托尼耸了耸肩，丢下一句我们得再好好考虑下缩写名称后迈着散漫的步子走开了。昆汀依然看着彼得，方才被羞辱的感觉还在心头萦绕，他拿不准是否应该对眼前的少年袒露情绪，但彼得走过来，拉着他的手小声说别生气了，踮起脚尖在他早上刚刮过胡子的面颊上落下轻柔的一吻。  
于是他便觉得没什么了。

END


End file.
